Whisper
by Iggity
Summary: Sequel to My Last Breath. If I say anything else, I'll wreck the story.


**So, I guess this is the sequal to My Last Breath. Hopefully this is as good as I hope it will be. Unlike my other fics, I don't believe that any of my friends have read this yet. Hope I surprise them, and I hope that you enjoy this.**

**Just a warning: This is the kind of fic that will make more sense if you read the first fic. I don't really think that you have to read it in order to understand this one, but maybe you should...just in case.**

**Whisper**

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it _all away

'I love you, Ron.'

'NO! Hermione, you can't just say that and then die!'

'It's too late, Ron. I love you; and the twins would have, too,' Hermione choked out, blood trickling down her arms and to the ground. Ron gaped at her, tears glistening in his eyes as Hermione's breathing ceased. She had been pregnant, and some son-of-a-bitch had murdered her. A loud crack emitted from behind Ron, echoing in his ears.

'So, your precious Mudblood is dead along with your two unborn children,' came an icy voice slightly above Ron's bowed head. Ron tensed and sucked in a breath through his clenched teeth. He turned around slowly to see Voldemort, an evil smirk plastered on his ugly snake-like face.

'You,' Ron snarled, drawing his wand. Voldemort did the same.

'Daddy, what are you doing?' came a new voice. Ron felt his eyes widen as he turned around and saw his five-year old daughter standing behind him.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

'Molly! What are you doing here? Go over to Uncle Harry and let me deal with this man, OK?'

'But daddy, Uncle Harry isn't moving,' Molly stated. Ron heard a high, cold laugh come from the wizard behind him and tensed. The fucking bastard had killed his wife, then his best friend. He had enough.

'Molly, go find Uncle Fred, then,' Ron replied as calmly as he could, turning to face Voldemort to find that said man had his wand pointed directly at Molly.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' Voldemort bellowed.

'NO!' Ron screamed, going to shield Molly from the curse. He was too late.

'DADDY!' was the last thing he ever heard his daughter scream before she hit the ground, lifeless like Hermione and Harry.

'You fucker,' Ron growled, turning back to Voldemort. 'You mother fucking bastard.'

'I do what I can,' Voldemort replied, smirking as he pointed his wand at Ron, driving it into his temple. Ron jerked away and spat on Voldemort before raising his wand and pointing it at his chest, directly over his heart.

'Fuck you. I'd rather kill myself than be killed by someone like you,' he hissed. 'Avada kevavra.'

And he crumpled to the ground; Voldemort's laugh ringing in his ears.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know _

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fears_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain _

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

Ron sat up, a sheet of cold sweat slicking his body. He flopped back on the bed and breathed out shakily; it was the second time that night he had the dream. Ever since Hermione had told him she was pregnant with twins, she would die and tell him that she loved him and the twins would have as well. Then Molly would tell him that Harry was dead. Then Voldemort would kill her, and he – Ron – would kill himself rather than let Voldemort take the pleasure of killing him. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he started when he felt a small hand rest on his right shoulder.

'Are you okay, love?' Hermione whispered, looking in Ron's face. 'You're extremely pale.' Ron nodded.

'I'm fine. It's nothing. Just…just a dream,' he replied.

'Again?' Hermione asked. 'Ron, this dream keeps coming back to you, are you sure you've been taking that Dreamless Sleep potion I ordered?'

'I…I ran out last night. I thought I'd be fine tonight, and I was going to tell you in the morning, but I guess that the first half of my plan didn't really work, did it?' Ron mumbled, making Hermione smile slightly.

'No, I guess it didn't,' she replied, her answer laced with amusement. Ron cracked a small smile.

'I love you,' he whispered, turning to face her. Hermione sighed and placed a hand on Ron's face.

'I love you, too,' she whispered back.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

'It's worse now,' Ron mumbled.

'How much worse, love?'

'Ever since you told me you were pregnant, you die and tell me that the twins would have loved me as much as you. Then Molly comes over and tells me that Harry's dead, and then Voldemort kills her and then goes to kill me – he puts his wand against my head and everything – but I move away and spit on him before killing myself, saying something like I'd rather kill myself than be killed by him,' Ron replied, tears welling in his eyes. Hermione sighed as Ron got out of bed and walked towards the window, leaning against the sill and staring out into the night. Hermione watched as her husband stared out the window for a few seconds before getting out of bed, her swollen stomach making it difficult to move any faster than she was. She stumbled over to Ron and leaned against the sill beside him, looking at him.

'It never happened, love,' she whispered after a few moments of silence.

'But what if it had?' Ron murmured, not taking his eyes off the moon.

'But it didn't, and that's the important part,' Hermione replied, placing a hand on his back.

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I give in?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet this end_

Ron turned his head and Hermione saw that his cheeks were shining with tears. She reached up and wiped them away.

'I guess you're right, as always,' Ron mumbled, a side of his mouth curving slightly. Hermione smiled.

'As always,' she repeated, making Ron tweak her nose before pulling her into the best hug he could give, considering she was a couple weeks away from giving birth. She hugged him back best she could before looking up into his face.

'I'm okay,' he said, as if reading her thoughts. Hermione smiled.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

'Good,' she replied.

'Yeah, it is,' Ron whispered.

'I'll order you some more potion in the morning, OK?' Hermione murmured, heading back to bed. She climbed in, sliding under the covers as she heard Ron reply with,

'Maybe I should just let them do what they're going to do.' She heard the bed creak as Ron sat on it. She turned to look at him but found that his back was facing her. 'Don't give me that look, Hermione. They keep getting worse.' Hermione closed her mouth (she was obviously gaping at him) and sighed.

'What if they never go away, Ron?' she asked him. He climbed into bed with her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

'Then I'll just have to live with that, won't I?' he replied. 'I get the feeling that this was the last one anyway.'

'Of course it was, Ronald,' Hermione replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Ron laughed.

'I don't know. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But I'll just live with it,' he said, lying on his back. Hermione sighed and rolled onto her right side so she could sleep better.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

'Hermione?'

'Yes, love?'

'I'm sorry I woke you up,' Ron whispered. Hermione smiled. This was one of the reasons she loved Ron; he was kind and considerate…most of the time, anyway.

'It's OK, Ron. I was awake anyway. The twins must not like it when I sleep on my back,' she replied, craning her neck so she could talk to Ron. She saw him grin and felt the bed shift as he turned onto his right side and felt his hand slide over she side and rest on her abdomen. She smiled and rested her head back on her pillow; Ron would probably fall asleep to the feel of his twins kicking. She, on the other hand, would probably fall asleep to the feel of Ron's hands gliding over her swollen stomach.

'I love you,' Ron whispered in her ear. She smiled as he kissed her cheek.

'I love you, too,' she replied. She dropped to sleep shortly after.

_Don't turn away (Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light (Never sleep, never die)_

_**Finite Incantatum**_


End file.
